


Ordinary

by killyourmind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Decisions, Bad Parental Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Destroying/Vandalism of Property, Explicit Language, Hints of other relationships, M/M, Multi, Side Relationships - Freeform, delinquency
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killyourmind/pseuds/killyourmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before I begin, I'd like to clarify that this isn't a story about "star crossed lovers" or how "fate brought them together", nor is it a sappy story out of a shoujo manga. This is simply the story of how a miserable, average boy named Kageyama Tobio met a rather lively (and complete disaster of a) boy named Hinata Shouyou, and how he turned his life completely on its side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for reading my story. I'd just like to warn you, though, if you aren't a fan of Delinquent!Hinata..wel i have some bad news for u friend. (Seriously though. This may be a little too OOC for you but you're just gonna have to deal because idc)  
> Well, into the fire. Enjoy.

Walking down the busy street and passing bustling people going about their (presumably interesting) lives, Tobio felt slightly jealous. He walked aimlessly down the pavement, thinking to himself how continuously annoyed he was at his dull life. He thought that if he were any one of these people that were shuffling past him, he'd probably be a much happier person, dealing with far less irritating issues. Tobio was an average teenager. He didn't do anything out of place. He didn't particularly excel in his studies, but he didn't fail at them. His appearance wasn't anything out of the ordinary, either, except for the fact that he was tall for his age. He didn't want to continue the rest of his life as such a regular person, but here he was, walking down this busy street, hands in his jacket pockets, feeling completely miserable. He glared bitterly in no particular direction as he continued to flounder about the sidewalk. As he walked, he let his mind wander.

 

Car horns blared and lights flashed, mothers chatted and children played, and while this all showed for a lively day, he felt as though he was at a stand still. This tended to happen whenever he was around people; he'd start to feel like he was in a box. A bottomless pit. In all honesty, he felt annoyed. Today, on this street, and every other day. Irritated at the fact that he disliked his life so much. Which was aggravating. He was tired of it, but when he thought about it, the more irritated he became. It was like- he was annoyed at being annoyed all the time. And whenever he wasn't annoyed, he was frustrated. Which was frustrating. And annoying.

 

Suddenly his back pocket vibrated, pulling him from his thoughts. He stopped and reached his hand into the pocket and pulled out his phone, only to read a single notification:

From: Mom

Subject: Working late

_Find whatever's in the fridge_

Tobio sighed and rolled his eyes. "Honestly, why do you even bother? I'd just do that anyway..." He mumbled to himself as he began to reply:

_Okay._

He shoved his phone into his jacket pocket, exhaling. "Jeez."

It wasn't unusual for his mother to be working late. In fact, that’s pretty much all she did these days. Having a conversation over text more than in person was a regular thing for them.

He wasn’t exactly bothered by it- it was just that his mother seemed to try and ignore the fact that she was never available for him. So she'd constantly remind him that she'd be gone for a while or to "find whatever's in the fridge" even though it had basically become second nature to Tobio.

His father, however, didn't try to communicate with him at all, and he hardly ever saw him other than in the very few mornings they'd have together. It was...whatever, though. He didn't care. Or rather, he stopped caring. It wasn't like it'd effected his life in any way- he just basically pretended he didn't have a dad sometimes, and the guy who'd sit and drink coffee across the table and talk to his mom was like the cleaning guy or something. That's just how he'd pretend to perceive their relationship- his dad didn't make an effort so neither did he.

This only added to his miserable life, he thought. It made him tired and he was sick of it, but he couldn't really do anything about it, anyway. The thing was, he _wanted_ to change something about his day-to-day, but that's not exactly something you can really do at age 17- when you're too young to do this and too old to do that- and _still_ nobody takes you seriously. 

 

Tobio looked up momentarily from the ground to see where he was walking. As he headed down the sidewalk with hands in his pockets, his eyes scanned the area. There was a park to his left where screaming children played and parents relaxed. There were a few people on the sidewalk he was on, and to his right he looked into windows of several shops and restaurants where people chatted. It was a peaceful day, it looked like. When Tobio finally locked his eyes up ahead of him, he spotted someone rather...unusual. Walking towards him, seeming completely infatuated with his shoelaces at the moment, was a boy who looked about Tobio's age. He was wearing black practically from top to bottom, which contrasted immensely with his hair, which was- was that _natural_ orange?  He was wearing a dark, sleeveless hoodie that looked like the sleeves had been torn off. He was also...very short. Although he was a bit far, Tobio could still tell that height was definitely not one of his strong suits. 

Tobio kept watching him and could've sworn he was walking a little faster; more hastily now. 

He also could've sworn that he'd heard someone yell "HEEEYYY!!" but that was probably just his-

"HEEEYY!! YOU! YOU BASTARD, COME BACK HERE AND PAY FOR THE STUFF YOU BROKE!"

Guess not.

Tobio looked around in utter confusion, until he found the source of the noise. A man wearing an apron had run out from behind another building and yelled some more. Tobio assumed he worked at a shop nearby.

"I'LL HAVE YOU ARRESTED!"

Tobio had no idea who he was shouting at, but-

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU FUCKIN' TRY!"

Nevermind.

Tobio "could've sworn" that boy was walking a little faster because he was, and now he began to run.

After he had hollered "I'd like to see you fuckin' try" into oblivion.

 

Tobio had stopped walking and watched the (surprisingly fast) teen as he bolted in Tobio's direction. He, and practically everyone else on the road, were now staring at the scene he had just caused. He heard the man saying something like: "Isn't anyone going to do something? He owes..." but he was too infatuated with this kid to really care.  He was running closer now. Closer, closer.... Wait a second, Tobio thought, I should probably get out of the-

SMACK.

The next thing he knew was he was on the ground and had a weird feeling in his shoulder.

"Oh my god, dude, I'm sorry- are you-" started the boy. Tobio noticed he had rather large brown eyes and had an almost intimidating air about him, despite his appearance, like he knew exactly what he was doing. He had a mischievous look in his eye as well. This was very unusual to Tobio, and he had no idea what to say to this guy. This seemed like...otherworldly to Tobio, for someone to be in so much trouble and to look so, what's the word... _content._

"Yeah, that's  him." He heard the man say in the distance, which pulled him from his thoughts.

"Hey!" called out- was that a cop?

"Shit!" The boy looked behind his shoulder frantically. "Ahh, um, I'm really sorry that I ran into you!" He said quickly before running off again. And he was gone.

By now most people had looked away and carried on with walking. Tobio kind of overheard the cop convincing the man about how long it'd take to file a report or something, but Tobio just sat in shock and looked in the direction the teen'd ran off to.

Who even was that? 

"What...what the _fuck_ just happened?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for that kind of dreary first chapter, I promise things get much more interesting and (a little crazy) fun from this point on as they did near the end :3c  
> (P.S. Sorry if this totally sucks it's like,, the middle of the night rn)  
> (P.P.S. Also sorry that it's a bit long. I seriously doubt my next chapters will be so big, hahhhh)


End file.
